


Veil Of Obscurity: The Remix

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Canon Deviation Setting, Lemon Content, M/M, Slefcest, dark themes, multi-chapter fic, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Veil Of Obscurity: Left to find comfort in the depths of his soul when everything else has failed to settle the upsets in his heart, an unexpected mistake made by Urahara Kisuke is about to rewrite the foundations of fate and breathe life to an unexpected trio of beings tied directly to Ichigo's power and soul. No longer alone, reality is about to become very sweet. Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil Of Obscurity: The Remix

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprise continuation and a surprise story my honeys, I apologize that it took me so long to decide on what to write next but I’ve been getting much busier in my life and my updates will be slowing down because I’ve started work. I wanted to write another Yuri story but Veil Of Obscurity drew me in instead. I’ve wanted to continue it for a long time now and I’m glad that I finally sat down to do it. This story has several warnings, so please heed it now:
> 
> This story is the Sequel to Veil Of Obscurity, if you have not read it yet...then this story will make no sense to you whatsoever. Also, please note that Kei, Katsu and Mugetsu are NOT OC’s. They are Ichigo, just different forms of himself. I’ve only given them different names to make writing them easier so that both me and you can identify which form of Ichigo I am talking about. 
> 
> The reasoning behind those specific names are very important, because they were chosen for a reason. Each name represents a different stage in Ichigo’s ‘evolution’. 
> 
> ~
> 
> Katsu 勝 (which means victory) is assigned to the broken masked Hollow form that fought against Ulquiorra, he represents Ichigo’s most needed triumph over an enemy, the source of both his despair and the pinnacle of his ‘body’ and strength. 
> 
> Kei 慧 (which means wise) is assigned to the form that Ichigo faced Aizen in, before using the Final Getsuga. He represents the calm, the control...the unwavering resolve present within Ichigo’s heart once he has set his mind on something. He is the pinnacle of Ichigo’s ‘mind’ shall we say. 
> 
> Mugetsu 無月 (which means Moonless Sky) is the form that Ichigo adopted when using the Final Getsuga Tensho. He’s the most the obvious one, his name and both his form represents the pinnacle of Ichigo’s very ‘soul’, the final ‘protector’ of sorts. 
> 
> ~  
> The warnings for this story include: An AU setting where Ichigo regains his power a little differently than in the Manga. A set foursome pairing: Mugetsu x Katsu x Ichigo x Kei and the permanent formation of those characters. Meaning that they will become ‘alive’ in reality. Self-cest, lemons, angst, heavy emotions, controversial content, MANY other lemon related warnings that’ll be explored in more detail as they happen in the chapters.
> 
> I can’t say much more, I’ve written too much in this note. But please enjoy my honeys, and remember to read Veil Of Obscurity to understand what is happening here if you are new to this. 
> 
> I’ll see you at the end of the chapter:

~~~~

Soulful hearts caught in the bind of an unexpected wish, when released, are bound to shake the very foundations of the earth. When fate gets rewritten, remixed, to soothe the soul of a shattered being; some adjustment may very well be needed to ease newly entwined paths. However, once a rapturous taste of forgiveness and comfort has been freely given upon a moonless night...only sweet reprieve and eternal happiness can be established afterwards. Let not the whispers of society seek to break down what we have found...

Let not the hearts of the ridiculers seek to test the bonds we...I...have weaved in the intensity of my soul...

Beyond this veil of obscurity where fate is irrevocably at my fingertips, stand with me as I regain the pride which I had lost... 

~~~~

It was raining again, dazed chocolate brown orbs gazing up at the spread of thick clouds that obscured the night sky from sight as one Kurosaki Isshin allowed himself a few moments to collect himself for what he was about to face in the Urahara Shoten. There was a concerned sigh falling from pale lips, assured fingers pulling a white doctor's coat more firmly around steady shoulders as the spiky black haired Shinigami tried to make sense of the words the blonde haired shopkeeper and Seireitei exile had said over the phone two hours ago. 'Mah, mah...Isshin-san; Ichigo-kun came for a visit and passed out on my tearoom floor. He seems to be utterly exhausted but I don't think he'll wake for a long while still, perhaps you should come fetch him before he panics when he wakes up in an unfamiliar environment.' Geez, having been startled awake where he had fallen asleep over his paperwork with something like that...Isshin didn't know if he should fly into a panic or curse his elusive son for escaping the confines of the house without being detected again. This had been happening far too often these days, he thought mournfully. It wasn't the first time he had been startled awake at night by the backdoor closing and light footed steps on the stairs indicating his orange haired son was returning from a late night outing again. 

But it was the first time however, that Urahara had called him to come and fetch Ichigo personally. Isshin was well aware that Ichigo walked to the Urahara Shoten when he couldn't sleep or needed an hour or so away from the house, but he still had a tendency to worry about everything that his eldest got up to these days. Especially when Ichigo seemed so despondent and withdrawn from reality. It was painful having to watch Ichigo struggle through heavy emotions and deep, dark, dreams that fuelled the intensity of his post traumatic stress and then immerse himself in guilt whenever he returned from finding the little comfort that he did by visiting the blonde haired Shinigami. Feeling so utterly helpless in consoling his own son, made Isshin more than unsettled when he was awoken by a phone call like that and simply left him incapable of leaving Ichigo to sleep off his exhaustion under the care of Urahara Kisuke. It was heart wrenching knowing that Ichigo didn't want to come to him with his troubled sleep but Isshin was also deeply aware that Ichigo didn't like to cause his father any more concern than he already was. Not that is was helping in the least, damn it! 

At least he could take a little consolation in the fact that the shopkeeper could protect the seventeen-year-old from the dangers of a world he could no longer see. 

But that didn't matter, Isshin noted to himself sorrowfully...it was time that he brought his child home for the rest of the night. Turning turmoiled chocolate brown eyes upon the darkened sky one more time, Isshin blinked irritably at the growing precipitation that was blotting out the sky and soaking through his clothes as he dragged his fingertips through damp black locks to steady the unsettled anxiety that was transversing his heart. The darkness was only intensifying around him, overcast skies making it difficult to see without the streetlamp's presence but with the detectable reiatsu of Urahara Kisuke and the minute and unsteady aura that Ichigo possessed these days, Isshin could easily find his way to this place even whilst completely blind. And considering that it was close to three in the morning, he could be lucky that whatever had happened...hadn't been much worse. However, when dealing with the blonde haired scientist, Isshin had learned to take his words with more than a pinch of salt. It was much more likely that Ichigo had passed out as a direct reaction to something that the older man had done, not the 'exhaustion' that had been breathed over the phone with such a playful and teasing tone. 

The orange haired teen wasn't known to be frail of health in any state or this time of year, Isshin would have noticed had Ichigo pushed himself beyond the limits of being able to stand on his own two feet. And if that were to happen, he was more than assured that he would have locked up his delinquent son and kept a close eye on him until Ichigo had gotten the rest that he so desperately needed. Allowing for a tired sigh to spill passed pale lips now, the spiky black haired being made his way towards the Shoji doors with steady steps that were only slightly weighed down by the falling rain as it seemed to increase intensely with every second that passed. This rain, he had an inkling, was a mirrored reflection to the pain that was present in his precious firstborn's soul. The very skies were weeping for his child and Isshin knew then that he had failed in his duty to find a way to console the turmoil that had affected Ichigo day in and day out through these last seventeen months alone. Perhaps the depths of his fears and concern was punishment unto himself for his failure in that aspect, somewhere Isshin knew that he had to start helping Ichigo through his emotional upheaval but both of them were so damned stubborn when it came to facing the truth of emotions. 

'Contemplating the rain, old friend? You should come inside before you catch your death. Just because it's the beginning of spring doesn't mean that the winter's chill won't affect you anymore.' Narrowing chocolate brown orbs in anger at that statement, the former Shinigami Taichō shifted his attention to the blonde haired figure that appeared once the Urahara Shoten's shoji doors were slid open with a definitive clack. 'Don't patronize me Urahara Kisuke! After having called me out here with such an ominous message disguised in playful banter, I think that you better start explaining what you did to make my son 'pass out on your tearoom floor' as you noted.' Watching intently as sharp grey orbs sparkled with clear amusement at his chastisement, Isshin was just about to part his lips to make his demands a bit more clear before the blonde haired man interrupted him with an unannounced chuckle and waved him inside whilst a sly smile was quickly hidden behind the flip of a white oriental fan. Isshin was really not in the mood for this man's antics, especially not that night where his concern for Ichigo's health seemed to have spiked over the last few weeks. In fact, the spiky black haired father was more than agitated enough to cast aside his untraceable gigai and use Engetsu to force the answers from the blonde's lips. 

'You'd frighten me into giving you your answers more fully if you weren't about to be turned into a big wet dog, Isshin-san~! And hush your voice please, Ichi-chan and the children are sleeping. I've placed him in the guestroom for now to get some rest. Would you like to see him? I'm sure you have a right to be concerned but I can assure you that he's fine. Only after you've confirmed that for yourself though, will I answer your questions over a warm cup of tea.' Following Kisuke into the Urahara Shoten without any more complaints, Isshin braced himself for what he was about to see when he was lead in the direction of a familiar room. The instant that the shoji doors were slid open quietly, he pushed passed the blonde haired figure to bring himself closer to Ichigo's sleeping form. Bathed in the dimmed light of muffled overcast skies and the switched on hallway light, several shadows were creeping darkly across the tatami room as Isshin allowed socked feet to slide across tatami floors and he eventually seated himself beside a white futon. A vibrant array of dishevelled and messy orange locks were feathering across a soft feather pillow, petal pink lips parted for a series of rasping breaths as the orangette abruptly threw himself onto his side as if sensing a familiar presence close by.

The first near undetectable moan that spilled passed plush lips had Isshin frowning in concern, chocolate brown eyes watching with growing anxiety as tanned fingertips fisted in white sheets as if to steady Ichigo through an overwhelming array of intense sensations before a licentious and reverberating groan of pure enjoyment echoed near deafeningly through the air. A darkening flush was colouring pale cheeks, becoming more pronounced with every second that ticked by as the older being carefully rested his palm on a sweat slicked forehead to feel for a fever when Ichigo's struggling breaths seemed to become shorter and shorter whilst his soul remained captive to whatever it was that had him impaled on its dark claws. The instant that he began to feel a shift in the air, a stifling feeling of heat and the rising intensity thereof, Isshin jerked back his hand as if burned. That was...a hiss of pure rage was spilling from between his lips, the former Shinigami forcing himself to stand mere seconds later as he clenched frustrated firsts by his side. He had had enough of playing Urahara's games! Ichigo was clearly under the influence of something, and his growing concern was proven right when a brief flicker of kaidō encircled his hand and he rested his palm against the centre of a rapidly rising and falling chest. 

It was difficult using his sharpened sensing abilities when trapped in such a heavy gigai though, so Isshin cast it aside without second thought just so that he could better measure the impurities that was present in Ichigo's soul. His child may have been considered a certifiable, powerless, human; but his 'soul' was still very much 'readable' to the former Taichō's intensely trained senses. And what Isshin found in those brief moments, he really did not like. Curling forcibly steady fingertips around Engetsu's blood red hilt in a firm and unrelenting grip, the spiky black haired father stepped around Ichigo's sleeping form and a forgotten gigai before he traced the direction of Urahara Kisuke's presence deeper into the traditional home. It was enough, he wanted his answers and he wanted them now! Closing the shoji doors to the guestroom behind him with a quiet clack after having cast one last glance over Ichigo's sleeping form, Isshin quietly transversed the complex hallways until he leant his shoulder against the kitchen doorframe where Urahara was busy preparing tea and waiting for the kettle to boil. Crossing his arms over his chest in sheer irritation, there was no doubt that Kurosaki Isshin made quite the imposing figure as a deep and dark seriousness saturated chocolate brown orbs and a frown of unrestrained anger furrowed dark brows. 

'Do you mind explaining to me, Kisuke, why the hell I can sense a rising and intensifying reiatsu in Ichigo when I KNOW for a fact, that he possesses none? And why the hell he is writhing in the sheets, drugged, moaning in pleasure with a heart rate that is far too erratic to be normal and still unable to jerk himself awake?! What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. My. Son!' Pronouncing every single scathing word with every step that he took forward, Isshin had to violently remind himself to keep his reiatsu from exploding out of his skin when he could very well hurt Ichigo if he were to lose control in those moments. But he could barely keep himself back, damn it! Something artificial was growing intensely inside of Ichigo's soul, becoming so overwhelming that Isshin simply couldn't let Kisuke's trespass slide for a second longer. To think that someone had taken advantage of his child in any situation was bad enough, but to drug him and then innocently claim that he had simply passed out from exhaustion...had ignited an ire in Isshin's blood that was eating away at his immense self control. And when the former scientist of the Juunibantai Division turned around to find Isshin's Shinigami form mere feet away from him with a dangerously erratic reiatsu lashing from tanned skin, a flicker of sharp seriousness suddenly saturated grey eyes. 

'I wanted to give Ichigo a remedy to help him sleep, Isshin. Nothing more and nothing less. He was trembling earlier tonight when he showed up on my doorstep, barely able to focus and completely withdrawn from anything around him.' Leaning back against a counter and working through the motions of preparing two cups of tea, Urahara pointed Isshin in the direction of the kitchen table before eventually passing the spiky black haired father a traditional cup and sitting across from him. Harsh artificial light was searing across grey eyes, a green and striped bucket hat long having been taken off as Kisuke gazed up at the ceiling to collect his thoughts and made sure to wait until the former Taichō's reiatsu was a little more rested and settled. 'I'll admit that the mistake in what I gave him was mine, he wasn't meant to take one of my newer and more forbidden sleep aids; especially not that specific one. But at least he's sleeping, Isshin-san, caught in dreams that were tailored to recreate the wishes and desires of his heart. If my calculations are correct, he won't wake until another five hours. The drug was originally designed for Shinigami, even though I do have one for Ichigo as well, so I can't tell exactly what'll happen―.' 

'So you gave my son something akin to an aphrodisiac, totally by accident?! And how do you know that it'll cater to the wishes of his heart and his desires? He could be dreaming nightmares of being raped and not be able to wake up whilst his body is responding to the artificial pleasure you drugged him with! He could be scarred mentally when he finally regains consciousness! Your answer had better be good, Kisuke, really good. Because from where I'm sitting...I'm this close to tearing you apart. Former Juunibantai-Taichō or not, I am more than capable of cutting you into a thousand pieces without you ever lifting a single finger to defend yourself.' Startled when a cup of tea cracked in a tensed grip and the pressure of a rapidly intensifying reiatsu swirled stiflingly around his form, Isshin was forced to take several calmed breaths as he rested the fingers of his left hand upon the hilt of his Zanpactō. There was no lie present in his words, something that Urahara was sure to detect and he didn't have to wait long before a soft sigh spilled passed pale lips and Urahara Kisuke allowed his eyes to connect with chocolate brown orbs so that he could show Isshin he was speaking nothing but the truth. 

'Do you remember when I stayed behind in Seireitei for three weeks after Aizen was sealed away in the Muken?' Rubbing grey eyes irritably when Isshin parted his lips to protest again, Kisuke pinned the black haired Shinigami with his own glare before speaking over the confused words he could see coming. 'Just bear with me, I need to explain exactly what it is that Ichigo took before you'll finally understand why his dreams will be visited only by what is reflected in the deepest desires of his heart. I was asked by the Soutaicho and the Central 46, no forced, to create a more permanent seal for the Hōgyoku once it was separated from Aizen's body so that they could contain its existence and pass it on to the Reiōkyū for safe keeping. It was close to impossible, even for me who created half of it, but whilst there, I discovered that I could derive a diluted version of the orbs existence; a sort of 'controlled' essence, that when used in small amounts, can influence the flow of dreams to reflect the dreamer's greatest desire. And later when mixed with an mild aphrodisiac, it can create something that is quite potent and pleasurable. I am truly sorry that Ichigo ended up under it's influence, Isshin-san...it was never meant to leave my labs but I must have mistakenly left it too close to the sachet of the sleep remedy that I formulated specifically for Ichigo―.'

'Wake him up, Urahara. Now! I don't want him under the influence of whatever it is, or even close to anything related to the Hōgyoku! You are aware the pain that that cursed object caused Ichigo, damn it! I don't want―.' 

'Unfortunately that is impossible, Isshin. Ichigo won't wake until the sedative mixed with the Aphrodisiac is worked out of his bloodstream, at the most...that's six to eight hours. So he'll―.' An explosion of rage instantly ignited hotly through rushing blood. There was a deafening sound of porcelain shattering into a thousand pieces, a furious lash reiatsu the cause of the unexpected noise before the black haired Shinigami rose to his feet and made no apology for the warm tea and pieces of glass that ended up all over the floor. 'I'm taking Ichigo home, Urahara. And the heaven's be with you if he wakes from this changed or influenced by something he has no control over. If he is hurt, you will die a very slow and painful death. I am tired of people playing with him, including you. Accident or not, this is utterly unforgivable. Ichigo no longer possesses the power to protect himself so I will do it for him, I may have never been the father to that child like I should have been, I couldn't even protect him from the pain of my cursed inheritance but he and his sisters are all that I have. I will not stand by as he is thrust through any more expectations from a world I have long since cut my ties with.' 

Isshin didn't even wait for a reply, merely disappeared in a flash of shunpo before kneeling beside a white futon again. Ichigo seemed to have calmed down for now, his fingertips no longer desperately clutched in the sheets as his breaths seemed a little more rested and a soft noise of pure contentment spilled passed petal pink lips. The older Shinigami felt a frown furrowing his brow when he could detect that strange power rising in Ichigo's soul again, bringing to the forefront of his mind that the orangette seemed to be gathering reiatsu from a source that shouldn't exist within him anymore. It reminded Isshin that he still had to get an explanation from Urahara about that as well, but he'd come back after having settled Ichigo into his bed for the night. All that mattered in those moment was to get Ichigo home and awake from whatever the scientist had fed him before deciding what to do to the man that had caused all this. He was getting too old for this, he thought irritably; gathering Ichigo in arms as he closed his eyes for several moments to note his son's weight as far too little. There was definately much to be done and as he stepped out of the Urahara Shoten and into the rain again, he could not help the curse that rolled angrily off the tip of his tongue. 

'Isshin-san? Perhaps you should wait for the rain to let up first.' 

'No, I can get home in less than five minutes if I hurry up. After that I'll come back to fetch my gigai and you can explain to me why Ichigo is showing signs of reiatsu―.' Those words had scarcely left pale lips though, before the world abruptly shattered around the two older beings that were standing in the rain. It had started with an incoherent mumbling from Ichigo first, a soft whine of fear tumbling from petal pink lips before a collective breathe froze in struggling lungs and time seemed to stop. Chocolate brown orbs had snapped open in an instant, a startled cry echoing deafeningly through the night before the steadily rising reiatsu that had felt so 'out of place' to Isshin; exploded from the depths of a single soul before all hell broke loose. 

It had seemed that something else had awoken within Ichigo at that exact moment too, something that transcended the very flow of fate and as Isshin was forced to place Ichigo into his own two feet and draw back before a dark and heady reiatsu could eat into his skin and crush his very soul; dazed chocolate brown eyes were flickering between gold, red and brown as the orange haired teen gazed directly at Isshin and a startled call of sorrow was tugged from petal pink lips unbidden of his permission. 

'NO! D-don't leave me! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME YET! I DON'T WANT―!

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Right, there you have it my honeys, thank you for reading. This is just the introduction remember, the first chapter will hopefully be posted over the next week where Kei, Katsu and Mugetsu are drawn into existence. This is a multi-chapter fic, meaning that it’ll take some time to get all the explanations out and the plot set fully so I ask that you be patient. Any questions though, please don’t be afraid to ask...I’ll answer them to the best of my ability. 
> 
> Please leave me a little review if you’d be so kind, I’ll try and get the full update out by the end of next week. But we’ll see how I feel by tomorrow.
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
